PJ masks Genderswap
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: A genderbend version of the PJ masks base on the same title from Disney Junior random episode


PJ masks Gender swap

**This is a gender swap version of The PJ masks series and it was based by a Disney Junior random episode with the same name. Just like the same title of that website the characters will be gender swap. Connor/Catboy as Connie/Catgirl/ Amaya/Owlette/ as Maya/Owlbert/ Greg/Gekko as Gregoria/Gekka Cameron as Clara, Romeo as Juliet Night Ninja as girl Ninja Luna girl as Luna boy, Kevin as Angie Rip as John while Howler was Danna. One of my OC's will be having gender swap as well, Sunnova girl as Sunnova boy, Ninjalina as Ninja James even the nightmare kids well I'll think of a new names for my upcoming OC villains.**

**Let's begin with the episode of the PJ masks while it was being Gender swap: Catboy and the butterfly brigade**

**Catgirl and the butterfly brigade**

It all started at the zoo where all of the kids are mostly seeing the butterflies until Connie shows up to her friends and said

"Roar, c'mon let's get in the zoo to see the lions and tigers you're so slow!" Connie exclaimed while hugging her friends and pushed them for a bit

"Connie you don't need to push." Gregoria said

"And Gregoria and I want to see the butterflies first. " Maya added as Connie stop walking

"I'm going to feed them with these flowers." Gregoria said as Connie stop pushing them and Gregoria shows her the flowers she was holding

"Butterflies no way they just fly around, I want to see the big cats with their big teeth and claws! Roar, c'mon let's go, let's go!" Connie said as she ran to where the big cats are but Maya stop her by grabbing her hand

"Connie stop being so rough we want to see the butterflies we'll go see the lions and tigers later." Maya said as the Connie sighs and follows her two friends

The trio went to the zoo only to find the other kids leaving upset as the 3 went inside

"See everyone is leaving because butterflies are boring." Connie said

"No their leaving because their upset, the butterflies are gone!" Maya exclaimed pointing to where all of the butterflies are supposed to be but there all gone

"Gone but where?" Connie asked and noticed a moth flying around

"That's a butterfly it's a moth." Gregoria said until…

"Luna boy…" The trio answered at the same time

"So he must be taken the butterflies. PJ masks we're on our way! Into the night to save the day!"

AT NIGHTTIME

The trio transform into their superhero form, Maya he's superhero form was an Owl costume and he's hero name is (Owlbert) while Connie's superhero form was a cat costume but has a skirt around her waist and her tail was longer with her eyelashes visible and name as (Catgirl) and Gregoria's form was a lizard costume but also has a skirt around her waist and her eyelashes visible her hero name as (Gekka) and teleports to their HQ

"Are we looking for butterflies?" Catgirl asked

"Yeah they fly and…"

"We need a flying vehicle to the Owl glider!" Owlbert said as he presses a button and went to his HQ room, hope on the Owl glider and buckle their seatbelts and fly

"Why would Luna boy take butterflies why not something cool and tough like a lion?" Catgirl said as Owlbert activate his Owl eyes

Owlbert look through his Owl eyes and sees butterflies flying around down the street

"Over there!" He exclaimed as he landed the Owl glider to where the butterflies are and saw them flying around

"Hey a butterfly it must of escape from Luna boy." Gekka said

"Then let's get it to follow us." Owlbert said as he flew next to the butterfly. "Hey butterfly do you want to fly with me we'll take you home." The butterfly goes to Gekka

"Great colors butterfly would mine what you like? Do you like this one or this one?" Gekka said as she turned red and yellow

"This taking too long all we need is a super cat speed!" Catgirl said as she ran off and a second later she came back with a butterfly net and box and cap speed towards the butterfly as she catches it and traps it in the box. Her friends are looking at her with disappointed expression

"What?" Catgirl asked confusedly

"You were being rough Catgirl let it out you're making it unhappy!" Owlbert said as the butterfly was whimpering inside the box

"But this is a best way to get it home and there were more to catch, look!" Catgirl said as the trio saw other butterflies flying around

"Okay but let us help these butterflies." Gekka said as Owlbert flew to them

"C'mon fly with me." Owlbert said as the butterfly was starting to follow him

"Now c'mon do you like red green blue or all of them?" Gekka said as she turned multicolored

Catgirl noticed a butterfly flying around her

"Super cat speed, 1 and 2 and 3!" Catgirl exclaimed as she finally catches them. "By my cats whiskers I am getting good at this!"

"Catgirl can you be gentle you're making these butterflies miserable." Owlbert said as they saw the box moving meaning the butterflies are getting upset

"But I'm helping them, now where's Luna boy and the others?" She asked as Gekka runs to them

"Hey guys look are those his moths?" Gekka said as she pointed to the moths flying away from Luna boy

"Fly away I don't need you anymore!" Luna boy said

"C'mon PJ masks let's go!" Catgirl said

The PJ masks climb to the roof and travel from roof to roof until they spot Luna boy who was piss of by his moths

"You mess up enough stupid moths now let's try some new butterfly sidekicks." Luna boy said as he carries all of the butterflies with his Luna magnet but they tried to break free but he stop them. "You're not going anywhere pretty butterflies!"

Until the 3 heroes shows up

"Not so fast Luna boy the PJ masks are here to get those butterflies back!" Catgirl said

The moths begged Luna boy to give them another chance as he rolled his eyes but agreed

"Alright moths I will give you one more chance get rid of these PJ pests!" Luna boy ordered

The moths tried to attack but Catgirl dodge it and the moths end up attacking Owlbert and Gekka as they tickle the two heroes

"You're moths are busy Luna boy I bet my nine lives and you can't stop me now!" Catgirl said

"Of course I can with my new sidekicks." Luna boy said as he freed the butterflies but they got away but Luna boy quickly flew to them. "Where do you think you're going? Get her butterfly brigade or you'll be trap by my Luna magnet forever!"

The butterflies ordered

"It's not like you're using tigers and lions against me Catgirl the butterfly catcher to the rescue!" Catgirl said

Catgirl catches butterflies and she only catch few to fewer and put them in the box

"No, no, no!" Luna boy shouted in tantrum

Few butterflies come out of the box

"Where do you think you're going?" Catgirl said as she tries to catch them but accidentally swing the net to hit the box thus freeing the butterflies

"Hey stop that get back in the box!" Catgirl said but the butterflies ignored her. "You don't understand I am trying to save you!"

"Catgirl stop being so roughed!" Owlbert told her

The butterflies pointed her back and she turns around

"What are you point at?" She asked

The butterflies form into a butterfly bat as they swing Catgirl slowly as she landed between her friends and the moths stop attacking her friends

"Did the butterflies just push me behind my tail?" She asked as Luna boy laugh

"Take that Catgirl see you useless moths and that's how it's done." Luna boy said

"But I was trying to save them." Catgirl said

"Maybe their angry for being put in a box." Gekka said

"Yeah and they don't like being stuff too you know?" Owlbert ask as a butterfly look at Catgirl angrily and fly off making Catgirl realized her mistake

"You're right I am rough with them but with them being rough with me I don't like it at all." Catgirl said feeling guilty

"See PJ masks these butterflies will stay with and they will do anything I tell them." Luna boy said as he fly towards the trio. "C'mon butterfly brigade get them!"  
But instead the butterflies attack Luna boy by tickling him

"Argh you're also useless as the moths!' Luna boy wined until they form a finger

"They don't like Luna boy to be rough with them either." She said

"Then looks like you're going back into the Luna magnet!" He said as he was about to trap them but the butterflies miss and hit him causing him to fall of the Luna board. "What did I just say?" The butterflies hit his Luna magnet causing it to jam

"Stop it or else!" He shouted

"Being rough with people was no good, it's time to be a hero! You get the butterflies to follow you Owlbert and Gekka use your colors!" Catgirl ordered as the two agreed. "We'll make the butterflies want to come back to the daytime by giving them something nice to eat."

"Flowers but we don't have any." Gekka said

"No problem, super cat speed!' Catgirl said as she ran off and come back with some flowers

"Don't you point a finger at me do as I say like get them!" Luna boy ordered but the moths tickle him again

"Let's get the butterflies home with being gentle." Catgirl said

"Hello butterflies do you want to fly with me, C'mon let's go this way." Owlbert said as the half of the butterflies followed him

"Look at my colors butterflies do you like them c'mon I'll show them to you." Gekka said as the other half butterflies follow her while she keeps changing into colors what the butterflies like

"What that's how you like, nicey, nicey?" Luna boy asked

"See Luna boy now it's my turned, I am so sorry about earlier butterflies but I brought many flowers I could fine, see please come with us?" Catgirl ask kindly and gently as the butterflies agreed. "That's it good job Butterflies!"

Luna boy tried to fight back as he grab his Luna board and magnet and tried to fire his weapon but it's jam

"What my Luna magnet is jam?" Luna boy asked himself as he growl and flew to them. "Wait butterflies you can't go with them, moths where are you moths." Luna boy sees his moths who are hiding behind a lamppost

"What are you losers waiting for get them! I said get them you moths brain…moths!" Luna boy shouted as the moths flew to the PJ masks

"Oh hi moths are you coming too?" He asked

"We really like that." Gekka said

"Yeah I promise I'll be nice to you." Catgirl said

"No, no, no! Now I haven't got any helpers it's not…fair!" Luna boy shouted as he sat down feeling depressed and Gekka noticed it

"Look I almost feel sorry for Luna boy." Gekka said

The moths turn around and come back for Luna boy as they hug her

"Oh moths I promise I'll be nice to you." Luna boy said as they form a heart shape around Luna boy as they flow away and the trio find this too adorable for them

"Almost home butterflies." Gekka said

Finally they brought butterflies back inside the zoo

PJ masks all shout hooray cause in the night we save the day!

The next day the trio went to the zoo and sees the butterflies and now Connie was being gentle to them

"Hey guys look at this if I am being kind and gentle and…"

Until one of them landed on her finger until Clara shows up being rough

"Look at these silly butterflies!' Clara said as she scares one of them

"Hey watch it!" Gregoria said

"Why am I being too rough?" Clara asked

"You have to be gentle Clara try it." Connie said as Clara try to be gentle until one of them landed on her finger

"I guess their kinda cool." Clara said

"Now you're making new butterfly friends." Connie said

THE END


End file.
